Love is War
by Yara Aresha
Summary: Kenyataan bahwa ceritaku dan dia hanya sebatas pemanis tidak bisa kupungkiri. Cinta yang aku rasakan tidak bisa dengan mudah tersalurkan. Saling mencintai saja tidak cukup. Waktu dan keadaan adalah musuh terbesarku yang tidak pernah mau berpihak dan berkonspirasi denganku. SasuSakuGaara. AU. DLDR. Updated. Mind to RnR?
1. Rainny Day

Aku menghabiskan waktuku selama jutaan detik hanya untuk menunggu. Menunggu dirinya benar-benar menyiapkan ruang untukku. Aku ingin menjadi yang dipilih oleh sang takdir, sebagai sosok yang akan melengkapinya. Itulah keinginan sederhanaku.

Aku merasa serba salah. Meskipun ingin memperjuangkan cintaku dengan caraku sendiri, aku sadar, bahwa memperjuangkan hati agar tidak terluka dan kecewa lebih dalam adalah dengan membuang segala hal tentang dirinya dan merelakannya pergi.

Kenyataan bahwa ceritaku dan dia hanya sebatas pemanis tidak bisa kupungkiri. Cinta yang aku rasakan tidak bisa dengan mudah tersalurkan. Saling mencintai saja tidak cukup. Waktu dan keadaan adalah musuh terbesarku, yang tidak pernah mau berpihak dan berkonspirasi denganku.

Aku merasa bodoh! Ya, aku merasa dibodohi dengan perasaan yang meluap ini. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin terperangkap di dalam kerumitan ini. Tawa yang berderai kini berubah menjadi airmata. Sesak yang kurasakan menjadi beranak pinak. Tapi, semakin aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan tentang dirinya, rasa yang aku miliki untuknya semakin membesar.

* * *

**Love is War**

* * *

**Genre: **Romance/ Hurt-Comfort

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **OOC, Typoo's, AU, ide pasaran, but this story pure my imagination

**DLDR!**

**Main Chara:**

Uchiha Sasuke (23th), Haruno Sakura (21th), Sabaku Gaara (23th)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Love is War©Yara Aresha

* * *

**Bag I: Rainny Day**

* * *

Awan hitam menggantung. Membuat langit kota Tokyo menjadi begitu pekat. Semerbak bau hujan atau seringkali disebut _petrichor _mulai tercium samar-samar sore hari itu. Mungkin, sebentar lagi hujan akan turun, karena kilat-kilat putih mulai membelah langit.

Benar saja. Beberapa detik kemudian, titik-titik kecil hujan mulai berjatuhan membasahi permukaan tanah. Udara pun kian melembab. Matahari senja siap kembali keperaduannya. Pekatnya langit membuat sesosok wanita dengan warna rambut yang tak lazim itu dirundung cemas.

Wanita bernama Haruno Sakura itu terpaku di tempatnya. Menatap lekat sepasang manik obsidian milik pemuda yang kini duduk di depannya. Ada yang berbeda. Tidak seperti biasanya. Rahang pemuda itu tampak mengeras, bulir-bulir keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya, tatapannya tidak fokus. Sakura tahu betul, pemuda itu sedang gugup, gerak-geriknya lah tandanya―kebiasaannya sedari dulu.

Sudah hampir setengah jam sejak kedatangan pemuda itu ke rumahnya, namun pemuda itu belum juga berbicara. Hanya suara petir yang menggelegar dan rintik hujan yang kadang mengusir rasa kecanggungan yang tidak biasa sore hari itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ketakutan timbul di benak Sakura, takut dengan apa yang akan terlontar dari mulut pemuda itu. Sakura menghela napas, berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan. Kemudian ia menatap pemuda itu dengan gusar, ketika tangannya digenggam oleh sepasang tangan kekar milik pemuda itu. Rasa was-was menelusup ke dalam dirinya saat pemuda itu mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Kita menikah diam-diam saja, Sakura."

_Deg._

Manik zamrud milik Sakura membulat. Ia mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Menegak salivanya, entah kenapa tenggorokannya terasa mengering. Inilah yang ia takutkan, ternyata terjadi juga.

"Tidak mungkin," jawab Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, lalu mengusap punggung tangan Sakura perlahan.

"Tapi , hanya dengan cara ini orangtuaku akan menghentikan perjodohan konyol itu. Aku masih mencintaimu, selalu mencintaimu, Sakura," nada suaranya terdengar lirih.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha untuk memberikan senyuman yang tulus kepada kekasihnya. "Kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita, Sasuke-_kun_."

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menatapnya sendu. "Tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Yang berhak atas diriku hanya kau, bukan perempuan yang sama sekali tidak aku cintai itu."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak kuasa melihat Sasuke putus asa seperti ini. Tapi, sungguh, ia pun tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah terjalin cukup lama bukanlah hal yang mudah, rasa sakitnya benar-benar menusuk.

"Mengertilah, Shion orang yang baik. Aku rasa kau akan mencintainya suatu saat nanti. Pilihan orangtuamu adalah pilihan yang paling tepat," ucap Sakura dengan suara yang parau. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar.

_Aku tidak boleh menangis. Tidak di depan Sasuke saat ini._

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tajam, kekecewaan begitu terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. Tapi, hanya ini jalan satu-satunya yang terpikirkan oleh Sakura. Memohon kepada kedua orangtua Sasuke pun rasanya mustahil, ia dan Sasuke tidak pernah mendapatkan restu. Mereka tidak pernah menyukai hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Hanya karena perbedaan status sosial yang begitu kentara.

Sakura tersentak saat Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya, tubuh jangkungnya kemudian berdiri. "Tunggulah. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini, mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Tapi, aku ingin kau menungguku," ucap Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, Sasuke-_kun_?! Tidak ada yang pasti di dunia ini. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu kehidupan kita seperti apa nantinya," bentak Sakura, ia tengadahkan kepalanya, sorot matanya seakan begitu menantang.

_Tidak. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang ingin aku katakan?_

"Ya. Kau benar, tidak ada yang pasti. Kau tahu, Sakura? Jika takdir sudah memilih kita untuk bersatu, kita pasti akan kembali. Dan akan kupastikan, jika kau adalah yang ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan untukku."

Sakura terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal itu, semua itu hanya akan memberi harapan di dalam hatinya semakin membuncah.

Seketika keheningan menyelinap di antara mereka. Terasa begitu menyakitkan. Mata Sakura mulai memanas, tapi ia harus menahan bendungan yang siap bobol itu dengan sekuat tenaganya.

"Aku akan kembali padamu," bisik Sasuke, seraya mendaratkan kecupan ringan di atas puncak kepala Sakura dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Melaju pergi dengan mobil Audi merahnya, menerobos hujan yang semakin deras.

Beberapa detik setelah itu, airmata yang sedari tadi ditahan Sakura akhirnya tumpah.

"Ya... Kembalilah padaku, Uchiha Sasuke," ujarnya disela-sela tangisannya yang semakin histeris.

Sekarang, haruskah ia menunggunya? Lalu semakin akrab dengan sang waktu? Bolehkah jika ia bersikap egois untuk meminta kebahagiaannya kembali? Logikanya sudah tidak bisa lagi berkompromi dengan hatinya. Sakura memutuskan untuk menikmatinya, menikmati rasa perihnya merindu, menunggu cintanya. Ia akan menikmati rasa yang menyesakkan itu. Meskipun akhir bahagia begitu samar terlihat.

Namun, Sakura berharap, Sasuke benar-benar menjaga ucapannya, dan memberinya kepastian, agar ia tidak sia-sia menunggunya. Semoga selalu ada kesempatan untuknya dan Sasuke untuk melanjutkan asa. Hingga pada akhirnya takdir memilih mereka untuk saling melengkapi. Karena eksistensi Uchiha Sasuke bagaikan kopi yang setiap pagi ia sesap, membuatnya kecanduan. Sepertinya tidak ada hari yang Sakura lalui tanpa merindukannya.

* * *

**_Until now, how many important things do you suppose I've lost?_**

**_Without even realizing it, I suppose I've hurt someone over and over again, haven't I?_**

**_Can I really become strong?_**

**_Is it all right, even if I cry sometimes?_**

**_Having met you, changed me_**

* * *

Sasuke tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam. Ia hanya duduk diam di pinggir jendela kamarnya dan memandangi langit gelap yang sejak tadi menurunkan rintik-rintik air hujan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.45 dini hari, namun ia sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Begitu pulang dari rumah sederhana milik kekasihnya empat jam yang lalu, ia berusaha untuk tidur karena kepalanya berat sekali. Tetapi setelah ia berjuang untuk terlelap dan sia-sia, ia menyerah dan bangkit dari tempat tidur _King Size_-nya.

Begitu banyak hal yang berlalu-lalang di benaknya. Ia tahu ia harus berpikir, tapi ia tidak ingin berpikir saat ini. Kepalanya sakit, pusing, dan berat. Semakin ia berusaha untuk berpikir, ia semakin merasakan perasaan tertekan.

Pasti ada cara untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu, ya pasti! Ayah dan ibunya pasti akan mengerti dengan keadaannya, ia tidak mencintai wanita bernama Shion itu. Bagaimanapun juga, dua orang yang tidak saling mencintai tidak akan bisa hidup bahagia. Itu yang ia tahu.

Sasuke muak dengan embel-embel perjodohan. Ia merutuki perjodohan yang selalu ada dan mengikat keluarga-keluarga dari kalangan atas sepertinya. Perjodohan yang dilakukan hanya untuk mempertinggi nama dan martabat keluarga. Semuanya telah direncanakan sedemikian rupa, seolah-olah takdirnya ada di tangan kedua orangtuanya. Tidak bisa menolak, yang ada hanya kata 'iya' atau 'bersedia'. Bahkan tidak masalah jika perjodohan itu harus mengorbankan perasaannya dan perasaan orang terkasihnya, perjodohan itu akan tetap berjalan sesuai kehendak egois orangtuanya.

Sasuke semakin muak, saat tiba-tiba saja perkataan kedua orangtuanya kembali berkelebatan, layaknya sebuah film yang diputar berulang-ulang.

...

_"Akhiri hubunganmu dengan wanita itu! Bagaimana pun juga, perjodohanmu dengan Shion tidak bisa dibatalkan."_

_..._

_"Kau kira perjodohanmu ini hanya main-main dan sekedar omong kosong? Hanya Shion wanita terbaik untukmu. Latar keluarga yang baik, pendidikan yang tinggi, kurang apa lagi? Kita akan malu besar jika membatalkan perjodohan ini!"_

_..._

_"...lagipula, apa yang kau lihat dari wanita bernama Sakura itu? Dia hanya seorang karyawan biasa, tidak sepadan denganmu. Apa yang akan orang lain katakan jika pemegang ahli waris Uchiha Corp. berhubungan dengan seorang wanita tidak jelas? Shion lebih baik darinya."_

_..._

_"Jangan menemui wanita miskin itu lagi! Atau, kau akan melihat penderitaannya lebih besar dari ini."_

_..._

_"Ibu mohon. Kali ini turutilah perkataan ayahmu, ini semua demi menjaga nama baik keluarga kita. Ibu yakin kau tidak ingin jika seseorang yang kau sayangi menderita bukan?"_

_..._

Kata-kata itu terus berputar di otaknya. Terus terngiang di telinganya, menusuk di rongga jantungnya.

"Sial!_" _Sasuke menggeram frustasi, ia jadikan dinding kamar bercat biru langitnya sebagai sasaran amarah. Langsung saja denyutan rasa sakit menjalar hingga syarafnya, namun ia tidak peduli. Amarahnya benar-benar sampai di ubun-ubun.

"Kenapa mereka bertindak sesuka mereka? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa kalian harus melakukan ini padaku?" ujarnya lirih, cairan bening yang mengalir dari manik obsidiannya tidak bisa ia tahan. Biarlah, untuk kali ini biarkanlah ia menangis.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda mapan dengan jabatan gemilang berusia 23 tahun itu menangis untuk pertama kalinya. Ia menggigit sudut bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit bertubi-tubi yang menderanya. Membiarkan tetes demi tetes airmatanya jatuh di atas genggaman tangannya yang bergetar. Dadanya terasa sesak setiap kali ia menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Ia merasa benar-benar menjadi pecundang dan bodoh. Bahkan ia sangsikan janjinya pada wanita bersurai indah itu―untuk menunggunya. Apakah wanita itu benar-benar akan menunggunya hingga ia kembali ke pelukan wanita itu? Apakah ia bisa meraih kembali sesuatu yang telah terenggut darinya? Apakah benang merah mengikatnya bersama wanita itu? Sasuke mulai ragu.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, apakah itu salah? Mengapa perbedaan membuat kami tidak bisa bersama? Kalian pikir semua kebahagiaan di dunia ini hanya bisa dibeli dengan uang, kekayaan, dan jabatan? _Tch_, aku lupa bahwa hidupku sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa."

Sasuke berjalan gontai menuju tempat tidurnya, ia merebahkan tubuhnya. Tangannya meraih ponsel _silver_ yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Lalu menatap lekat layar ponselnya yang memperlihatkan potret seorang wanita yang sedang tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang selalu membuat hatinya bergetar, senyuman yang selalu membuat hari-harinya berwarna.

Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis, lalu tatapannya berubah kosong. Seketika saja kehampaan menyelimuti relung hatinya.

Senyuman itu, apakah ia masih bisa melihatnya esok hari?

Tes... tes...

Ia tertawa sinis. Lagi-lagi air mata sialan itu kembali menetes. Seorang laki-laki boleh menangis 'kan? Ia menangis karena tidak sanggup untuk menahan rasa sakit yang terus menyerang batinnya, ia benar-benar mencintai wanita itu, dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan wanitanya.

"Sakura, _aishiteru," _bisiknya lirih.

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke menyeka jejak air matanya, lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan gontai keluar kamar tidurnya. Tidak lupa ia meraih ponsel _silver_-nya, kunci mobil, dan mengendap-ngendap sepanjang lorong rumahnya agar tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya pergi.

Sasuke butuh udara segar.

.

.

**Konoha's Cafe, 03:45**

Sasuke sedang tidak beres hari ini. Naruto―partner sejatinya di kantor―dengan sangat jelas merasakan ketidakberesan itu. Tiba-tiba saja, pemuda berambut raven itu mendatangi apartemennya dengan anarkis. Hanya tamu tidak tahu diri yang bertamu dini hari dan menekan bel berulang-ulang kali. Sasuke merajuk, merayu pemuda pecinta ramen itu untuk menemaninya menegak beberapa botol _wine _di cafe langganan mereka.

Awalnya, Naruto menolak untuk ikut menikmati minuman beralkohol itu, tapi Sasuke memaksanya dengan tatapan yang menurutnya begitu menjijikan. Dengan berat hati, Naruto pun menuruti kemauan Sasuke yang tengah rapuh itu. Dan di sinilah mereka berada saat ini, sebuah cafe ternama di kota Tokyo. Cafe yang buka 24 jam itu selalu menjadi tempat Sasuke menghabiskan kepenatannya.

"Ayolah _Dobe_. Temani aku minum beberapa botol lagi. Jangan dulu pergi, ini demi persahabatan kita! _Cheers," _Sasuke memelas. Ini botol ke-4 yang ditenggak olehnya.

Naruto mendecih, Sasuke sudah dikuasai alkohol. Ia mabuk berat dan tampak kesulitan bernapas. Pasti kepalanya sudah berputar-putar karena pusing, lihat saja matanya yang tertutup itu, ia menahan rasa panas yang menjalar di kerongkongannya. Naruto tidak pernah melihat sahabatnya dalam keadaan seburuk ini, wajahnya bahkan semakin pucat seperti mayat.

"Hentikan, _Teme_! Kau ingin mati apa?" rutuk Naruto yang tidak tahan menyaksikan kelakuan Sasuke. Lalu dengan cepat ia meraih botol _wine _dari tangan Sasuke dan meletakkannya di meja bar_._

"_Dobe_, kau tidak tahu rasanya 'kan? Hatiku sakit..." Sasuke menjatuhkan kepalanya yang berat di atas meja. Napasnya memberat, matanya mulai memanas, siap meluncurkan kembali tetesan bening, "aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang," sambungnya.

Naruto menguap dan menggosok matanya yang mulai berair karena menahan rasa kantuk. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan jengah.

"Hanya kau yang tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Satu hal yang aku ingatkan padamu, jangan merusak dirimu seperti ini. Sakura, tidak akan senang melihatnya. Jika kau membutuhkan bantuan untuk membatalkan acara perjodohanmu itu, aku siap kapan saja. Kau tinggal siapkan saja rancangan rencananya," Naruto terkekeh.

Sasuke mencibir. "Hn. Aku akan pastikan, perjodohan ini tidak akan berlangsung."

.

.

Haruno Sakura membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sebentar. Lalu ia memerhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia terbaring di atas tempat tidur berseprai warna putih. Di sebuah kamar yang juga didominasi dengan warna putih. Keadaan kamar beserta bau khas ini begitu familiar bagi Sakura. Jelas ia berada di sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Tapi, sejak kapan? Ia sama sekali tidak ingat.

Sakura mengalihkan atensinya ke arah samping kiri. Botol infus tergantung di sisi tempatnya berbaring. Cairan bening dalam botol infus itu mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya melalui jarum yang disuntikkan di tangan kirinya. Sakura menghela napas, pantas saja, sejak tadi ia merasa tangannya agak nyeri. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan. Keningnya berkerut, ketika melihat di sana ada sesosok pemuda duduk menungguinya. Mata pemuda itu terpejam, mengabaikan suara petir yang masih saja saling bersahutan. Sakura tertegun melihatnya.

Gaara...

Mengapa Gaara? Mengapa bukan Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya saat ini?

"Sasuke-_kun_..." ucap Sakura perlahan. Suaranya pelan, namun entah mengapa mampu membuat pemuda bernama Gaara membuka mata dan menegakkan posisi duduknya. Samar-samar, Gaara mendengar Sakura menggumamkan sesuatu. Nama pemuda itu lagi.

"Sakura, kau sudah bangun?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu lembut. Suara _baritone_ Gaara menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya, membuatnya menoleh dan menatap Gaara dengan wajah sendu.

"Kenapa aku disini?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Gaara, Sakura malah berbalik bertanya dengan suara lemahnya.

"Semalam, saat aku berkunjung ke rumahmu untuk menyerahkan laporan yang harus kau kerjakan, aku menemukanmu pingsan di teras rumahmu. Kau tidak makan seharian?" Gaara kembali bertanya, seraya menggosok telapak tangannya yang mulai menggigil. Hujan di luar sana semakin deras dan udara semakin dingin. Wajar saja, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 04.00.

"Um, aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku makan," Gaara menghela napas mendengar jawaban dari rekan kerjanya itu, "aku ingin pulang Gaara. Bisa kau antarkan aku pulang? Laporanku sangat banyak 'kan? Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya," Sakura berusaha untuk duduk, namun ia kembali terbaring dan meringis ketika jarum infus di tangan kirinya sedikit tertekan akibat pergerakannya.

"Jangan banyak gerak. _Maag_-mu kambuh dan kau kena _typhus_. Dokter Tsunade tidak mengizinkamu pulang, kau harus dirawat beberapa hari. Lagipula ini masih terlalu pagi, hujan di luar sana juga masih deras. Kuharap kau mengerti, dan mulai sekarang, kau harus selalu memerhatikan jam makanmu," jawab Gaara. Terselip nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

Sakura tersenyum melihat raut wajah Gaara yang tampak kusut dengan lingkar hitam di bawah matanya. Apa pemuda itu menungguinya semalaman dan tidak tertidur?

"Gaara, aku tidak apa-apa. Dokter terlalu berlebihan, aku janji akan meminum obat, makan teratur, dan istirahat yang cukup setelah ini. Jadi, kau mau mengantarku pulang sekarang? Kau pasti bawa mobil 'kan?"

Gaara terlihat tidak terpengaruh dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat oleh Sakura. "Kau pingsan semalam dan baru saja sadar. Tidak cukupkah itu membuktikan bahwa kau tidak sehat, nona? Sayangilah badanmu sendiri," Gaara menatap lekat wajah pucat Sakura.

"Gaara, kau seperti ayahku saja. Aku jadi rindu kepadanya," jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum geli, lalu pikirannya berlayar, mengingat sifat _protective_ sang ayah yang berada di Sapporo. Jauh dari dirinya.

"Sakura..." panggilan dari Gaara menyentuh gendang telinga Sakura sesaat jeda beberapa menit yang lalu. Gaara tiba-tiba saja menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura. Kemudian membelai pipi Sakura dengan dua jemari tangan kanannya dengan lembut, "pipimu sembab," katanya.

"Gaara," tangan Sakura menepis telapak tangan Gaara yang bertengger manis di wajahnya dengan pelan. Kemudian mengalihkan atensinya ke arah jendela yang berembun, rintik-rintik hujan mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Hm? Kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke?" perkataan Gaara membuat tubuh Sakura menegang, ia menelan salivanya yang terasa mengering dengan susah payah. Manik zamrudnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia tidak nyaman.

_Kenapa Gaara harus menanyakan tentang ini?_

Sakura memantapkan dirinya untuk menatap manik yang senada dengan miliknya itu, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya lemah dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak," katanya.

Gaara memandang Sakura dengan penuh selidik. Ia tidak bodoh. Ia dapat menduga ada yang disembunyikan oleh Sakura tentang hubungannya dengan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu. Tetapi, Gaara tidak mau mengungkit lebih dalam lagi. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Sakura untuk bercerita di saat keadaannya sedang tidak baik seperti saat ini. Maka, Gaara memutuskan untuk bungkam dan tidak memperpanjang topik pembicaraan ini. Tapi, matanya melebar begitu menangkap tetesan airmata yang mengalir di kedua belah pipi Sakura. Isakan meluncur tanpa kontrol dari bibirnya.

Gaara terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia duduk terpaku di samping Sakura, tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Ia terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu di hadapannya. Entah apa penyebabnya. Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi kening Sakura. Dengan susah payah Sakura mendudukkan tubuhnya, ia menarik lengan kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Gaara. Tangisannya semakin pilu, kemudian ia berbicara dengan suara bergetar.

"Mengapa...? Apa kekuranganku Gaara? Apa yang salah denganku sampai mereka memisahkan aku dengannya?"

Benar saja, tepat seperti dugaan Gaara. Bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke. Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut wanita itulah buktinya. Gaara membawa tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, seraya mengusap lembut punggung Sakura yang semakin bergetar, mencoba meredakan isakannya yang semakin histeris.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaara berusaha tenang, lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil saputangan miliknya untuk menghapus tetesan airmata di pipi Sakura.

Sakura mengatur napasnya yang memburu, isakan masih meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia menatap Gaara dengan wajah berantakan, wajah yang biasanya terlihat cantik itu kini terlihat muram. Beberapa detik kemudian, kepalanya tertunduk dengan bahu bergetar dan suara tangisan yang ia tahan.

"Hubunganku dengan Sasuke-_kun_, berakhir. Gaara... Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa orangtuanya menjodohkan Sasuke-_kun_ dengan wanita yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya? Aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Gaara? Rasanya, aku ingin mati saja."

Gaara menghela napas panjang dan memegang erat tangan Sakura. "Sakura, jangan katakan itu," suara Gaara terdengar begitu dingin. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Gaara dengan tatapan kuyu.

Jujur saja, melihat Sakura begitu menderita membuat hatinya hancur. Bersahabat sejak masa SMA dengan Sakura dan Sasuke membuat Gaara tahu segala seluk-beluk hubungan mereka, Gaara sangat tahu bahwa kedua orangtua Sasuke tidak pernah menyetujui hubungan keduanya. Alasannya sudah jelas, keluarga Uchiha merupakan keluarga terpandang dan tersohor seantero Tokyo. Sementara Sakura? Ia hanya wanita biasa dari keluarga biasa yang tidak memiliki titel apapun. Perbedaan yang begitu mencolok membuat keluarga Uchiha enggan mengakui wanita tekun itu. Ego keluarga Uchiha begitu tinggi.

Sejak dulu, Gaara selalu mencoba untuk membahagiakan Sakura, bagaimana pun caranya. Seandainya Sakura tidak pernah jatuh hati kepada Sasuke, pasti hal seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Garis takdir itu sudah tergores, dan menorehkan lukanya. Gaara tidak akan bisa menyentuh hati Sakura yang sudah termiliki.

Hatinya sakit melihat Sakura berusaha menghentikan tangisan yang seperti tiada habisnya. Sejenak tangisnya mereda, kemudian beberapa detik setelahnya ia kembali terisak. Gaara tidak tahan lagi. Gaara tidak mau melihat wanita itu menangis, itu seperti siksaan baginya.

"J-jangan katakan pada Sasuke-_kun_, kalau aku masuk rumah sakit. Berjanjilah padaku, Gaara," ujar Sakura disela-sela tangisannya. Ia menatap Gaara dengan pandangan memohon. Gaara tersenyum tipis, lalu menarik tubuh ringkih Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tentu, tidurlah Sakura. Kau harus banyak istirahat."

Dan Sakura terus menangis selama sisa hari itu, bersama dengan Gaara yang tetap berada di sampingnya, menemaninya hingga ia kembali terlelap.

* * *

**to be continued**

**keep or delete?**

* * *

**AN: **Ini asalnya memakai chara ShikaIno, tapi saya ganti jadi SasuSaku... Kayanya lebih cocok buat mereka ._.

Kritik, Saran, Flame yang membangun saya terima dengan senang hati. Tapi kalo mau flame, log-in ya ^^

Terima kasih, salam hangat.

Yara Aresha.


	2. Can't Stop

**Love is War**

* * *

**Genre:** Romance/ Hurt-Comfort

**Rated: T**

**Warning:** OOC, Typoo's, AU, ide pasaran, but this story pure my imagination

**DLDR!**

**Main Chara:**

Uchiha Sasuke (23th), Haruno Sakura (21th), Sabaku Gaara (23th)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Love is War©Yara Aresha

* * *

**Bag II: Can't Stop**

* * *

Sakura terjaga dari tidurnya ketika waktu menunjukan pukul delapan pagi. Kepalanya terasa pusing karena terlalu banyak menangis. Sambil memijit-mijit pelipis, Sakura bangkit duduk. Menyandarkan punggungnya di bahu ranjang pasien. Manik zamrudnya menyapu ruangan, mencari sosok Gaara yang sejak malam menemaninya. Namun nihil, pemuda baik hati itu tidak ada di sana. Sakura berpikir, mungkin Gaara sedang mencari makan atau ada keperluan lainnya.

Detik berikutnya, pikirannya kembali terseret kepada kejadian malam kemarin. Saat ia memporak-porandakan hati Sasuke―juga hatinya. Sakura tersenyum pahit, menyesali tindakannya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi kejam dan begitu tega memutuskan hubungan mereka. Sakura tidak pernah meminta atau menginginkan hal yang tidak baik terjadi dalam perjalanan hidupnya. Merasakan kepahitan yang tidak ada ujungnya. Semuanya terlalu sakit. Kini, seakan hidupnya menjadi kacau. Tetapi, Sakura yakin, bahwa perpisahan yang tidak pernah mereka kehendaki ini skenario terbaik yang Sang Pencipta suguhkan.

Tidak ada cara lain. Sejak awal, Sakura tahu bahwa hubungan mereka tidak akan pernah berhasil. Karena Sakura bukanlah sesosok putri cantik dari negeri antah berantah, bukan anak seorang bangsawan yang memiliki harta berlimpah, bukan wanita yang pintar hingga membuat semua orang terpanah. Ia hanya wanita biasa yang memiliki hati yang penuh dengan ketulusan. Hanya modal hati saja? Itu tidak cukup untuk membuat keluarga Uchiha mengakui keberadaannya. Bagi mereka, ia hanyalah debu kecil yang tidak berdaya. Berlalu bersama angin, hilang begitu saja.

Jika Sakura bisa bertahan selama ini, semua karena rasa cintanya kepada Sasuke yang begitu besar. Ia bahkan mampu memalingkan muka dari kenyataan hanya dengan melihat keteguhan hati Sasuke. Sasuke begitu kukuh meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tentu saja Sakura begitu percaya diri, bahwa lambat laun, cintanya akan memiliki sebuah pengakuan dari keluarga Uchiha. Namun, ternyata tidak. Dan kali ini rasanya sudah cukup. Semuanya sudah tidak bisa dipertahankan lagi, kenyataan bahwa Sasuke akan segera melangsungkan pertunangan tidak bisa di ganggu gugat. Menyakitkan memang, tapi ia harus merelakannya. Bukankah, terkadang kenyataan memang tidak seindah apa yang dipikirkan?

Kekosongan dan kehampaan adalah teman sejatinya saat ini. Emosi dan ego yang tinggi telah mendominasi segalanya. Pengorbanan cintanya pun harus pupus di tengah jalan. Lalu, apakah Sakura masih boleh berharap? Berharap agar cahaya yang redup itu kembali berpijar? Apakah berharap ada setitik cahaya di ruang gelap itu sama saja dengan kesia-siaan semata? Tidak bisa... Sakura bahkan ragu untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia dan Sasuke memiliki masa depan yang sama.

Posisi Sakura bagaikan terjebak di dalam labirin waktu yang terus berputar di tengah-tengah memori. Saling berkejaran untuk merajai lingkaran dunia nyata, welawan Sang Waktu yang tidak pernah mau mengalah padanya. Mengalah, agar ia bisa sekali saja memutar setiap rentetan detik kepada masa di mana ia dan Sasuke masih saling berpegangan tangan. Namun, seperti mencoba menggenggam udara dengan tangan terbuka, semua itu tidak akan pernah bisa. Labirin waktu tidak bisa terelakkan, takdirnya akan terus berputar sesuai kehendak Sang Pencipta. Detik, menit, jam, dan segala hal dengan satuan waktu itu akan selalu berputar pada porosnya. Berputar membentuk lingkaran yang tidak bertepi. Hingga pada akhirnya, yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanyalah menyimpan jutaan rasa yang ingin ia tumpahkan, tentang rindu yang bergelayut di seluruh sel-sel tubuhnya. Dan berharap bisa tersampaikan kepada pemiliknya, entah kapan.

_Tuhan, jika Kau tidak bisa membuat aku kembali pada masa itu, kumohon, walaupun tidak pernah sama, semoga saja aku bahagia._

Sesak. Mungkin seharusnya sejak awal ia dan Sasuke tidak usah dipertemukan dan terikat sebagai pasangan. Tanpa notifikasi terlebih dahulu, airmatanya kembali mengalir. Menangisi hidupnya yang begitu rumit, dan cinta yang membuatnya lemah. Sakura benci mengakuinya, semenjak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke, entah mengapa semua hidupnya ia gantungkan pada pemuda itu, ketegarannya menguap begitu saja. Sakura benci... Mengapa harus Uchiha Sasuke yang ia cintai? Mengapa bukan orang lain saja? Sungguh, Sakura merasa jiwanya kering tanpa Sasuke. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit. Luka batinnya menjerit-jerit. Tidak ada obat apapun yang mampu menyembuhkannya, selain kehadiran sang pemilik hati.

"Apa yang kaulamunkan?" suara Gaara yang muncul dari balik pintu membuyarkan kepingan-kepingan memori menyakitkan yang Sakura rangkai.

Kemudian, Sakura mengalihkan atensinya ke arah utara di mana Gaara berdiri, dengan cepat ia menyeka titik airmata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Tidak, aku tidak melamun," elaknya. Mencoba tersenyum di hadapan Gaara, tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu khawatir kembali.

Gaara mendesah pelan dan berjalan mendekati ranjang. Tangan kanannya tampak menenteng kantung kresek bening berisi obat-obatan, lalu menyimpannya di atas meja yang ada di samping ranjang sebelum ia duduk di sisi kiri Sakura. Gaara tersenyum sembari sesekali mengusap pipi Sakura yang basah. "Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Sakura. Aku dapat melihat dari tatapan matamu yang kosong. Sekarang, katakan padaku, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Semenit, dua menit, tiga menit, bahkan sampai menit kesepuluh pun Sakura masih bungkam. Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia hanya menatap Gaara. Sementara Gaara tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. Senyuman lembut yang selalu membuat Sakura hanyut akan pancaran kasih sayangnya. Senyuman yang selalu menguatkannya di saat rapuh. Sejak dulu Gaara selalu memperlakukannya begitu istimewa. Menjadi topangannya dan tempat berkeluh kesah tentang cerita cintanya bersama Sasuke. Gaara selalu memiliki cara untuk membuat hatinya tenang. Mata hijaunya selalu menatapnya dengan teduh. Mata yang tajam, namun menyorotkan kelembutan. Berada di sampingnya selalu ada kebahagiaan yang kentara.

Sakura mendesah kuat, kemudian mulutnya terbuka. "Tidak ada, Gaara," ia menepis pandangan yang begitu menusuk dari Gaara, mengalihkan atensinya kepada helaian gorden yang bergerak-gerak terkena terpaan angin. "Aku lapar, aku ingin makan," sambungnya, kembali menatap Gaara dan tersenyum kecil.

Gaara menautkan keningnya. "Kau sudah makan, bukan? Jika kau masih lapar, lalu kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan bubur itu? Atau kau sedang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Nona?" ujar Gaara sarkatis, dagunya menunjuk mangkuk berisi bubur yang sudah mencair di atas meja. "Sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Mengapa kau selalu membuatku mengkhawatirkanmu, Sakura? Kau tahu? Aku tidak ingin melihatmu begini. Aku mencintaimu..." sambung Gaara dengan nada lirih.

Hening sejenak. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk Sakura mencerna perkataan Gaara. Sahabatnya itu... mencintainya? Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian ia terkikik geli sembari memegang bagian tulang rusuknya yang nyeri. "Bohong! Kau pasti sedang bercanda saat ini, Gaara. Kau berkata seperti itu hanya untuk menghiburku 'kan? Ya, Tuhan. Aku sempat berdebar-debar."

"Lagi-lagi bersikap seolah kau tidak mengerti. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mengutarakan perasaanku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan padamu. Kau selalu berpikir bahwa ini bualan? Bukan, Saku. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

Sakura tertegun. Ia menelan salivanya dengan cepat. Manik zamrudnya menelusuk bola mata yang senada dengan miliknya itu mendalam. Hanya ada kesungguhan di sana, berbaur bersama rasa kekecewaan yang terlihat jelas. Pelan, Sakura meraih tangan Gaara, menautkan jemari mereka berdua. Meremasnya selembut mungkin. Menarik napas dalam, dan tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Gaara. Aku juga mencintaimu, kau tahu itu?"

Gaara mendecih.

Ya, cinta. Bukankah cinta memiliki banyak makna? Sudah dapat dipastikan, cinta Sakura untuknya hanya sebatas cinta kepada Sahabat. Karena sampai kapanpun, hanya nama Uchiha Sasuke yang bertahta di hati Sakura.

.

.

Rupanya Tuhan memang paling juara soal menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia. Rencana-Nya selalu tersamarkan. Tidak ada satupun yang dapat menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi, semuanya hanya Ia yang berkuasa. Sama halnya seperti saat ini, ketika Sasuke terjebak bersama wanita bernama Shion―calon tunangannya―di sebuah toko perhiasan. Sebuah kejadian mendadak yang tidak mampu ia tolak. Sasuke tidak mampu menolak perintah orangtuanya beberapa jam yang lalu untuk menemani putri dari keluarga Senju itu mengambil pesanan cincin pertunangan mereka.

Sejak kapan mereka memesannya? Demi Tuhan, Sasuke benar-benar salut kepada keluarganya yang telah merencanakan semuanya tanpa sepengetahuan orang yang bersangkutan dengan begitu sempurna. Terpaksa, Sasuke melakukannya hanya karena sebuah paksaan. Taruhannya di sini adalah Sakura. Ya, keluarganya begitu pandai menjadikan Sakura sebagai umpan dan titik kelemahannya. Sehingga tanpa pikir panjang ia mematuhi apapun yang keluarganya katakan. Lihatlah, seorang anak pembangkang, keras kepala, teguh akan pendiriannya, jika menyangkut orang yang dicintainya, ia akan berubah 180 derajat.

Sasuke mulai bosan memerhatikan kegiatan calon tunangannya yang sudah dua jam mondar-mandir, bergerak menjelajahi etalase-etalase yang berjajar rapih di dalam toko perhiasan mewah nomer satu di Kota Tokyo itu. Manik berwarna ungu milik Shion berbinar cerah, tampak mengaggumi ratusan―atau ribuan―perhiasan yang tersaji di depannya. Sementara Sasuke memanjakan dirinya di atas sofa yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan, dengan latar taman di belakangnya. Toko itu memang memiliki desain yang unik. Terlihat begitu menarik dengan kaca-kaca transparan. Sehingga semua orang bisa dengan mudah melihat taburan permata yang ada. Tapi, keindahan toko itu tak lantas membuatnya mengurngkan niat untuk cepat pulang. Sejak tadi Sasuke bahkan merutuki pemilik toko yang membuatnya menunggu lama, cincin pesanannya―pesanan Shion dan orangtuanya butuh sedikit polesan akhir. Pemilik toko itu mengatakan, cincin pertunangan harus dibuat dengan sangat teliti dan hati-hati. Agar menghasilkan sebuah kepuasan tersendiri bagi si empunya.

Pertunangan...

Sasuke mencibir, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Lantas dipandangnya kaca jendela besar transparan toko itu. Cuaca hari Sabtu ini begitu bagus. Ia bahkan bisa melihat awan-awan putih yang berarak, matahari pun tidak begitu terik. Waktu yang pas untuk berkencan. Ah, bicara soal kencan membuatnya ingin tertawa. Menemui wanitanya saja tidak bisa. Sudah seminggu Sakura tidak masuk kerja, ponselnya sulit dihubungi, rumahnya pun kosong tidak berpenghuni. Hal ini membuat Sasuke khawatir. Ia begitu gusar memikirkan Sakura. Memang... Gaara mengatakan bahwa Sakura sedang mengunjungi ayahnya di Sapporo. Tetapi, saat Sasuke bergegas untuk menyusulnya, Gaara menghalangi dan mengancamnya, pemuda berambut merah itu tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tidak ingin bertindak gegabah, Sasuke pun menuruti kata-kata sahabatnya itu. Meskipun rasanya ada yang janggal. Seharusnya Sakura memberitahunya, di kantor Sasuke masih tetap atasannya, bukan?

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun_!" teguran lembut dari seorang wanita terdengar di belakang Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyahut. Tidak ingin tepatnya. Bahkan ia tidak repot-repot untuk sekedar menoleh pada pemilik suara itu―Senju Shion.

"Sasuke-_kun, _lihat bagus sekali cincin ini!" Shion kembali bersuara saat tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke. Memamerkan cincin perak dengan ukiran inisial nama mereka.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sebentar ke arah Shion. Sekedar memberi respon ala kadarnya. Jika diamati dengan seksama. Shion begitu cantik, lebih cantik dari Sakura. Apalagi dengan _dress floral _yang dipadupadankan dengan bolero berwarna kuning gading itu membuat Shion tampak segar dan manis. Namun, tetap saja, sosok Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa digantikan oleh siapapun.

"Hn, kau sudah selesai 'kan? Sekarang aku mau pulang," ujarnya nyaris tidak terdengar, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, ia menatap cincin pertungan itu.

Shion tersenyum lembut. Menganggukan kepalanya antusias. Kemudian bergegas menyusul Sasuke yang lebih dulu ke luar dari dalam toko.

.

.

"Benar, kau tidak lapar?" tanya Shion kepada Sasuke yang tengah memegang kemudi. Sudah empat puluh lima menit sejak mereka meninggalkan toko perhiasan dan duduk di dalam mobil.

Sasuke tidak mengalihkan fokusnya pada jalanan yang terlihat begitu padat. Sial! Terjebak macet di saat seperti ini membuatnya muak. Ia menghela napas pelan. "Aku tidak lapar," balasnya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Sasuke-_kun_, sejak pagi aku datang ke rumahmu, kau belum makan sama sekali. Ini sudah masuk jam makan siang."

Sasuke terdiam. Bahkan ia lupa kapan terakhir kali menelan makanan. Sejak perpisahaanya dengan Sakura, nafsu makannya hilang entah kemana.

"Makanlah," ucap Shion sembari menyodorkan roti gandum yang dikeluarkan dari dalam tasnya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-_kun, _kau harus makan..."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak lapar. Diamlah, Shion! Kau membuatku muak!" potong Sasuke ketus. Dengan reflek ia menepis roti gandum yang tersodor di depannya. Roti gandum itu akhirnya jatuh. Sementara Shion tersentak, diperlakukan seperti ini membuat hatinya berdenyut, tiba-tiba saja matanya memanas. Ia tarik kembali tangannya, mengusap pelan sisi pergelangan tangannya yang sempat terbentur_ dashboard_ mobil. Rasanya sakit. Ya, sesakit hatinya saat ini. Shion tidak pernah menerima penolakan!

"Sasuke-_kun_, jangan harap kau bisa menghancurkan pertunangan kita! Kau akan menjadi mempelai priaku di pelaminan nanti. Kau akan tahu akibatnya jika semua gagal! Sakura yang akan menanggungnya untukmu," ujar Shion dengan penuh penekanan. Sontak saja, Sasuke menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Shion. Manik obsidiannya menangkap pemandangan dengan aura gelap. Shion menatapnya sengit, matanya berkilat-kilat dengan lelehan airmata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya.

_Sial! Ancaman―lagi, eh? _

Sasuke kembali mengalihkan fokusnya ke depan saat bunyi klakson bertubi-tubi terdengar, meminta Sasuke segera melajukan mobilnya.

"Shion," desis Sasuke dengan nada dingin. "Kau tahu, aku hanya mencintai Sakura. Meskipun aku bersamamu, aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu. Bahkan sampai mati, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah menyentuhmu seujung jari pun. Kau hanya akan mendapatkan status saja, tapi tidak tubuh dan hatiku. Itu yang kau inginkan?"

Wajah Shion sudah memerah sempurna sekarang. Dadanya naik turun, tangannya terkepal, berusaha menahan emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tidak ada dari mereka yang inisiatif untuk mencairkan suasana. Tidak perlu. Merasa dirinya terlalu diabaikan, Shion mulai geram dan membuka mulutnya.

"Turunkan aku!" perintah Shion, manik ungunya kembali menatap Sasuke dengan sengit.

"Dengan senang hati. Tapi, aku tidak cukup kejam untuk menurunkanmu di tengah jalan dengan keadaan hujan deras seperti itu," balas Sasuke santai.

Shion mengalihkan atensinya ke samping. Hujan. Cuaca begitu mudahnya berubah. Padahal sepanjang pagi bahkan satu jam yang lalu, langit begitu cerah tanpa awan hitam yang menggantung seperti sekarang. Tahu-tahu, hujan sudah turun dengan derasnya secara serentak membasahi bumi.

Shion menggerutu tidak jelas, giginya bergemeletuk. Benar-benar hari terburuk selama hidupnya! Sementara Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan setelah menyempatkan dirinya untuk melirik Shion.

_Tunggulah, Sakura. Pertunangan itu, akan aku hancurkan. Tidak peduli apapun resikonya, aku akan melindungimu._

.

.

"Sakura, pakai jaketmu. Udaranya sangat dingin, di luar hujan deras," ujar Gaara saat dirinya selesai memasukan pakaian Sakura ke dalam tas jinjing yang cukup besar. Hari ini Sakura sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit. Rasanya begitu lega bisa keluar dari ruangan berbau obat itu. Namun, keceriaannya memudar saat melihat cuaca yang tidak bersahabat, hujan deras, langit gelap, dan kilat menyambar disertai suara gemuruh yang memekakan telinga.

Ia masih terpaku di dekat jendela kamar rawatnya, menghela napas berkali-kali. Niatnya untuk mengajak Gaara bermain di taman bermain pupuslah sudah.

"Hei, kita bisa pergi minggu depan. Mukamu jelek jika terus kau tekuk seperti itu," Gaara menarik ke dua pipi Sakura dengan gemas. Membuat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Manis.

"Yah, aku memang jelek, terimakasih. Ayo, kita pulang! Aku tidak betah di sini," balas Sakura setengah hati.

Gaara menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda persetujuan Sakura. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka pun meninggalkan kamar rawat setelah Gaara memakaikan jaket tebal kepada Sakura. Tidak lupa berpamitan kepada para perawat dan dokter Tsunade. Selanjutnya, mobil _sport _putih milik Gaara pun membelah jalanan kota Tokyo yang basah.

.

.

"Sakura, kau mendengarku?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, setengah terkejut karena wajah Gaara begitu dekat dengannya.

"Y-Ya, Gaara?" ucapnya terbata.

Gaara menjauhkan wajahnya, menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut. "Turunlah, kita sudah sampai. Jangan melamun terus."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat ke arah luar. Benar, mereka sudah sampai di jalan besar dekat rumah Sakura. Gaara sengaja memarkir mobilnya di jalan besar itu―mengingat rumah Sakura ada di dalam gang yang tidak cukup untuk kendaraan beroda empat. Cepat sekali, rasanya baru saja ia dan Gaara masuk ke dalam mobil dan terjebak macet. Melirik jam tangannya yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, sudah pukul lima sore. Mereka terjebak macet selama empat jam. Tapi, sama sekali tidak terasa lama. Apa karena ia banyak melamun?

"Ah... Tidak kok," Sakura tersenyum kecil sembari mengusap tengkuknya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Gaara penuh selidik.

"Iya, benar. Sudahlah, Gaara. Ayo turun!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Gaara yang menurutnya sangat aneh.

"Apa kau sedang melamunkan diriku?" Gaara menyeringai, meletakan kepalanya di atas kemudi, sementara tangannya ia gunakan untuk bantalan. Kepalanya ia miringkan ke kanan dan menatap Sakura dengan jenaka.

"A-Apa? Dasar, kau percaya diri sekali, sih!" ucap Sakura gugup. Kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdebar kencang?

Gaara terkekeh geli. Kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya. Berjalan memutar untuk selanjutnya membukakan pintu di sebelah kanan. Lalu melepaskan jaket kulitnya dan menaungi kepala Sakura dengan jaketnya itu, tidak peduli ia sendiri kebasahan.

"Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura terkejut dengan tindakan Gaara.

"Melindungimu agar tidak kehujanan, tidak ada payung yang bisa digunakan. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa memarkirkan mobilku di depan rumahmu," jawab Gaara sembari tersenyum lebar seakan mengetahui isi kepala Sakura.

"Bodoh! Lindungi juga kepalamu," sahut Sakura.

Kemudian, Sakura menarik tubuh Gaara merapat ke tubuhnya. Berganti Gaara yang dibuat terkejut, tidak menduga Sakura akan berbuat demikian. Sakura ikut memegangi jaket Gaara hingga menutupi bagian atas mereka berdua. Sesekali Gaara melirik ke arah Sakura yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Kemudian ia meraih tangan Sakura yang bebas, menggenggam jari jemarinya erat-erat. Sakura tidak mengelak dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Keduanya pun melangkah menerobos hujan deras. Tidak lama kemudian sampailah mereka di rumah Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura mengganti pakaiannya yang sedikit basah, dan untungnya ada baju Gaara yang tertinggal di rumahnya, sehingga Gaara bisa mengganti pakaiannya juga.

Gaara bersyukur, Sakura tidak terlihat pucat atau menunjukan tanda-tanda akan pingsan. Sepertinya tubuhnya memang sudah pulih, tetapi tetap saja ia merasa khawatir jika tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura jatuh sakit kembali.

"Kau pasti lapar, aku akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Bagaimana?" tawar Sakura kepada Gaara yang kini duduk dengan santai di kursi ruang tengah Sakura. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau baru saja sembuh, jangan terlalu memporsir tubuhmu," ucap Gaara.

Alih-alih menuruti ucapan Gaara. Sakura menggerutu, ia meletakan tangannya di depan dada, dan menatap Gaara dengan tajam. "Hei, tuan Sabaku! Aku ini tidak selemah yang kau kira, aku baik-baik saja. Kau diam saja, aku akan tetap memasak!"

Gaara lega. Sakura sudah kembali ceria. Diam-diam ia berharap Sakura bisa melupakan kesedihannya, meskipun sejenak.

Detik berikutnya tubuh ramping Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam dapur dan tenggelam dengan kegiatan memasaknya. Gaara hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura memang keras kepala, tapi biarlah. Suatu keberuntungan bisa menikmati masakan Sakura yang enak itu, sudah lama juga Sakura tidak memasakan makanan kesukaannya, ya semenjak wanita itu dimiliki pemuda lain.

Gaara menghela napas, memijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing sejak kemarin. Mungkin karena kurang tidur dan terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang menuntutnya. Selagi menunggu Sakura, Gaara meluruskan tubuhnya dan terlelap.

.

.

"Gaara, bangun. Masakannya sudah siap. Bangunlah," Sakura menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Gaara yang terbaring begitu saja di atas kursi kayu panjang. Wajah tampannya terlihat begitu lelah. Sakura sebenarnya tidak tega membangunkan Gaara. Tapi, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Gaara tidur dengan perut yang belum terisi apapun sejak pagi. Gaara pun terbangun dari rasa kantuk yang sempat menidurkannya dalam waktu yang singkat itu―tidak sampai dua puluh menit. Menatap Sakura yang tersenyum geli kepadanya dengan tatapan bosan. Mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya disertai kuapan halus yang meluncur berkali-kali dari bibirnya.

Sakura mengangguk dan menarik tangan Gaara ke arah meja makan yang ada di samping ruang tengah. Menyuruhnya duduk dengan manis. Sementara Sakura menyiapkan hidangannya dan menyimpannya di depan Gaara.

"Semoga rasanya masih seenak pertama kali aku membuatnya untukmu, _Veal Schnitzel ala _Haruno Sakura, selamat mencicipi," ujar Sakura.

Aroma sedap khas masakan Jerman itu pun langsung saja menyeruak masuk ke dalam rongga hidung Gaara. Membuat perutnya yang keroncongan semakin gaduh. Tanpa membuang waktu, Gaara langsung saja memasukan makanan kesukaannya itu ke dalam mulutnya. Gaara makan begitu lahap, Sakura saja sampai meneguk salivanya berkali-kali. Apakah masakannya enak? Tadi ia tidak mencicipi masakannya karena terlalu takut jika rasanya memang tidak enak. Tapi, melihat cara Gaara makan, sepertinya masakannya itu sangat enak.

Gaara menghentikan kegiatan makannya sejenak, menatap Sakura yang duduk di hadapannya. Terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Sakura yang aneh. Gaara kemudian berdeham sedikit. Sementara Sakura kembali tersadar dan tersenyum kaku, sebelum sempat ia membuka mulutnya, Gaara sudah terlebih dahulu berbicara.

"Masakanmu masih tetap enak, Sakura," ujar Gaara sembari memotong sesendok _Veal Schnitzel_, mengarahkannya kepada Sakura dan memberi isyarat agar Sakura membuka mulutnya. Selanjutnya Gaara sudah menyuapinya.

Sakura mengunyah makanannya dengan khidmat. Takjub pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak percaya bahwa ia bisa memasak makanan seenak itu.

"Boleh aku ikut menghabiskan makanan ini denganmu?"

Gaara menarik pipi Sakura dan berkata, "tentu saja."

Dan keduanya pun menghabiskan menu makan siang mereka yang telat dengan lahap, diselingi dengan obrolan-obrolan kecil.

.

.

Setelah kegiatan makan mereka selesai, Gaara dengan suka hati membantu Sakura untuk membereskan meja makan dan mencuci perabotan makannya yang kotor. Sakura senang tentu saja. Entah mengapa rasanya seperti pasangan suami-istri yang baru menikah. Ah, menikah... Bisa-bisanya ia membayangkan dirinya dan Gaara menjadi pasangan suami-istri.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Teringat kembali akan sesosok pemuda yang menjadi objek rindu paling jitu. Ya, rindu... Sakura sangat rindu padanya. Tidak melihat wajahnya dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama, membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Padahal mereka begitu dekat, di bawah langit yang sama, namun tidak juga bisa ia menjadi miliknya―seutuhnya.

Sasuke...

Bukankah, ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu berharap pada Sasuke? Lalu, kenapa hatinya begitu gusar dan tidak tenang sekarang? Apakah Sakura sedang membohongi dirinya sendiri saat ini? Andai saja ada rem pemberhenti yang mampu meredam rasa sakit dan rasa rindunya. Mungkin tidak akan sepedih ini.

Apakah keputusannya melepas Sasuke memang salah? Tentu saja itu kesalahan besar. Bahkan sampai detik ini pun perasaan cinta Sasuke padanya belum hilang sama sekali. Ya, Sakura tahu, bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah berhenti menghubunginya, mencarinya. Dirinyalah yang menghindar, menghindar karena terlalu takut jika ia malah membuat hidup Sasuke menjadi menderita karenanya.

Ternyata Sakura memang berpura-pura menyabarkan hati dan merelakan kepergian Sasuke. Bersandiwara untuk kuat dan menerima apapun keputusan takdir. Namun, bukankah sebagian daripada hidup ini adalah sandiwara? Dan, untuk kali ini. Biarkanlah Sakura menjadi pemeran utamanya. Biarkan ia memendam rapat-rapat semua kesedihannya, menggenggam erat-erat pedihnya, hingga semua orang berpikir bahwa Sakura adalah sosok yang kuat.

Meskipun pada kenyataannya berbanding terbalik. Karena, ada sesuatu yang perlahan-lahan mulai runtuh di dalam dirinya, hatinya mulai retak, rapuh, dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan hancur, serta sakit yang tertahan yang membuatnya setengah gila. Maka, biarkanlah kali ini Sakura memasang topengnya. Biarkan ia menyusun skenario-skenarionya dengan tersenyum bahagia. Bukankah, ia sudah terbiasa untuk menahan tangis sambil tersenyum manis?

_Bodoh!_

Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenangan memang pandai mencari-cari celah dan mengendap masuk ke dalam benak seseorang yang sedang dilanda kemalangan rupanya. Sakura selalu berharap ada yang menamparnya untuk membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk berkepanjangan ini.

"Sekarang, istirahatlah, besok jika kau akan bekerja, hubungi aku. Aku akan menjemputmu dan mengantarmu ke kantor. Aku harus segera pergi sekarang," lagi-lagi ucapan Gaara mampu membuyarkan kelebatan-kelebatan memori yang mengusik jiwanya. Bahkan perabotan makan yang tadi masih berbusa di tangannya kini sudah menggantung bersih di atas rak piring.

Sakura kembali memasang tampang ceria. Mengikuti Gaara yang berjalan ke arah pintu. Sebenarnya Gaara masih ingin berlama-lama menemani Sakura, hanya saja ponselnya sejak tadi tidak berhenti berdering. Gaara lupa ia memiliki janji dengan klien penting, jika ia membuat klien itu kecewa, matilah ia. Uchiha Sasuke―CEO perusahaan tempatnya bekerja―bisa-bisa menendangnya. Karena Sasuke, tidak pernah pandang bulu, meskipun seseorang itu memiliki kekerabatan yang sangat erat dengannya, jika kinerja orang itu tidak layak di matanya, maka, bersiaplah.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. Matanya terpejam saat Gaara mendaratkan kecupan singkat di keningnya. Manik zamrudnya tidak lepas memandangi sosok Gaara yang semakin jauh―berjalan cepat di bawah hujan bersama dengan payung berwarna biru milik Sakura―hingga pemuda itu tidak terlihat lagi.

Baru saja Sakura akan menutup pintu rumahnya, sesosok pemuda yang saat ini tidak ingin ia temui menahan pintu itu agar tetap terbuka. Mata Sakura terbelalak. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dengan gerakan cepat, tubuh pemuda yang basah kuyub itu menerjangnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" lirih Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar, menahan tangis yang tidak bisa ia bendung terlalu lama.

"Sakura... biarkan aku menginap di sini malam ini."

* * *

**Berlarilah sejauh apapun yang kau bisa. **

**Jika kau menginjakan kakimu kembali di tempat semula, maka teori kekekalan rasa itu nyata adanya. **

**Karena sejauh apapun kau pergi, jika hatimu dan takdir telah memilih, ia pasti akan kembali lagi.**

* * *

**to be continued**

* * *

**AN: **Hallo, akhirnya bisa publish lagi :'3 makasih buat yang rnr di chapt kemarin ya ^^ ohya, pusing juga belajar EYD dan segala tek-tek bengek tentang teknik penulisan ya? *curhaaaat* jadi maaf jika ff ini masih jauuuuuuuuh dari kata sempurna :') akhir kata... mind to RnR?


End file.
